Arrependimento
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "Arrependida de ter se tornado uma Guardiã?" - Tadase x Amu - Ficlet •


Shugo Chara pertence às meninas de Peach-Pit. Mas o Ikuto é tão legal que eu sinto vontade de roubar ele (e quem não sente? =D).

Fic dedicada à Daniele, que pediu para que alguém gentilmente escrevesse uma fic sobre esses dois na Dream Fanfics, comunidade do orkut ._.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Arrependimento**

**#**

"Hinamori-san?", Tadase a chamou quando a viu sentada nos jardins da escola, próxima ao jardim real. O rosto tinha um ar contemplativo que chegava perto ao melancólico, os olhos olhavam para um ponto qualquer que ele não sabia definir.

"Tadase-kun?", ela olhou com algum espanto. Acreditava que ninguém estaria ali àquela hora do dia, quando a festa de formatura deles estava prestes a começar.

"Não pensei que a encontraria aqui...", notoriamente ele também acreditava que ninguém estaria ali. Era estranho que eles, que estavam se formando, estivessem ainda preocupados em permanecer ali, independente do que estivessem fazendo – seja relembrar o que havia passado, seja despedindo-se de suas vidas como guardiões ou outra coisa do gênero. Seus companheiros estavam preocupados em se divertir e comemorar essa etapa que eles finalizavam, já não lhes importava o que aquele colégio poderia representar.

"Anh... Eu só... Eu só estava pensando...", ela respondeu sem muito ânimo, enquanto suspirava e voltava a contemplar o jardim real.

"Arrependida de ter se tornado uma Guardiã?", ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Um simples sorriso formou-se em seus lábios enquanto também se punha a observar e a relembrar a relutância com que Amu recebera a notícia de que deveria juntar-se aos guardiões..

E ele temia a essa pergunta. Temia a resposta que ela daria. Se pudesse evitaria pronunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta, naquele tom interrogativo, ele o faria, mas era como se ele precisasse saber de qualquer modo, porque ele não gostava de vê-la com aquele brilho melancólico no olhar.

O clima de nostalgia era palpável entre eles e o silêncio, agradável. A brisa que soprava agitava os cabelos de Amu, fazendo aquele cheiro que Tadase tanto gostava os envolver e tornar aquele momento mais sereno.

Amu pensava no quanto haviam passado desde que mudara de escola e ingressara ali. Desde a declaração de amor que fizera a Tadase graças a influência de Ran, passando por momento tensos onde ela tivera que lutar para salvar os sonhos das pessoas de se tornarem ovos com um 'X'.

Ela tivera que correr contra o tempo em milhares de situações diferentes, ela tivera que ser forte, que se tornar forte (tanto para ser uma boa Joker, quanto para continuar seguindo em frente em momentos que foram tristes para ela, como quando Nadeshiko foi embora para estudar). E Amu se perguntava se Tadase não estava certo. Se ela não estava arrependida.

Então ela sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua de leve. Ela segurou-a e sorriu.

Lembrou-se de que, apesar de tudo o que acontecera e que, de algum modo, tivera um valor negativo em suas impressões, deixando-a com a sensação de que, se ela nunca tivesse entrando para os guardiões para começo de conversa, ela não teria que enfrentar... Apesar disso, ela tivera certeza de que jamais poderia se arrepender de tudo o que acontecera ao sentir o modo carinhoso com que Tadase segurava-lhe a mão e o modo como ele parecia levemente preocupado com o que ela poderia lhe responder. Ela corou ao pensar nisso e achou que talvez não fosse a melhor hora para falar-lhe.

"Ne, Tadase-Kun. Acho que vamos acabar nos atrasando.", ela comentou, deixando a pergunta morrer sem uma resposta. Tadase a encarou, não iria pressioná-la se ela não queria responder-lhe.

"Ok, Amu-chan."

**#**

Durante toda a festa, Amu sentia-se como se não pudesse se divertir mais. Ali, com todos aqueles de quem ela mais gostava e que ela mais estimava, ela sabia que não poderia ter sido melhor.

E depois, era o fim. A festa havia acabado. Todos estavam indo para suas casas, muitos felizes por terem se divertido tanto. Outros um tanto quanto tristes, como se aquilo fosse realmente o fim. Muitos sabiam que, se era o fim, ou se apenas um novo começo, só dependeria deles. Outros estavam cansados demais para pensar no assunto.

Amu e Tadase caminhavam pelas ruas. Ele a deixaria em casa antes de ir para a sua própria.

O mesmo silêncio predominava entre eles naquele instante. Amu parecia estar mais feliz naquele momento do que estivera antes e Tadase sentia-se alegre com esse fato. Gostava de verdade de quando Amu era mais animada e se mostrava mais forte. Ele sabia que havia sido um babaca em algumas vezes, quando a "confundiu" com a _Amulet Heart_, mas a verdade era que elas eram definitivamente a mesma pessoa. Eles haviam mudado tanto nos últimos anos...

"Tadase-Kun... Eu... Na verdade...", ela começou, procurando as palavras certas para voltar ao assunto que ficara inacabado mais cedo. "Na verdade, eu acho que, mesmo passando por milhares de situações diferentes - nem todas boas, é verdade -, mesmo que seja cansativo e um pouco complicado também. Ser a Joker nunca foi algo do qual eu me arrependesse...", ela falou baixinho, temendo que ele a achasse uma idiota por tentar responder-lhe somente naquele momento. "Pra ser sincera, ter virado uma guardiã foi divertido e fez com que eu percebesse que eu posso ser como eu sou e que existem pessoas dispostas a me aceitarem assim, que... que gostam de mim...", ela concluiu por fim, suspirando, não ousando levantar os olhos - que analisavam o chão - sem querer encará-lo.

Sentiu um súbito calor em seu rosto e teve certeza de que estava corada, mas não entendia o motivo.

Sentiu que ele tocava seu queixo com alguma delicadeza e levantava seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Ele sorria de um modo tão terno que ela corou ainda mais.

Desde que ele se declarara as coisas ficaram meio estranhas, embora eles não conseguissem tomar uma iniciativa para alterar aquela situação em que se encontravam. Ela já quase desistira dele, ela já teve receio de que ele só estivesse brincando com ela, mesmo que tenha acabado por se manter firme quanto ao que sentia.

Para sua surpresa, ele se aproximou dela, tão perto que ela poderia ouvir o som da respiração dele, que ficava cada vez mais acelerada, mais forte. Mas não como se ele tivese corrido por horas, era mais como se ele estivesse nervoso. Amu fechou os olhos, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele não estivesse só procurando olhá-la mais de perto para saber qual a causa de sua vermelhidão, e por essa incerteza ela não se moveu.

Sentiu quando os lábios dele tocaram levemente os dele e achou que iria enlouquecer só com aquele roçar de lábios. O nervosismo a dominou completamente. Ele finalmente a estava _beijando_.

E, mais que isso, ele claramente esperava que ela lhe correspondesse.

Amu passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele lentamente, talvez temendo que aquilo não passasse de uma miragem.

"Espero que quanto a isso você nunca tenha dúvidas, Hinamori-san.", ele murmurou contra os lábios dela quando se separaram. Sentia-se tão corado quanto a garota e bastante nervoso por ser aquela era a primeira vez que beijava alguém.

Ela o olhou sorrindo de um modo que Tadase adorava.

"Eu não duvido mais, Tadase-kun. Nem um pouco...", ela disse segurando a mão dele.

Tadase sorriu para ela e pensou no quanto era boa aquela sensação de que ele não precisava se preocupar com mais nada. Nem com arrependimentos, nem com melancolia. Porque Amu ainda o amava e não se arrependia. E ele se certificaria de que ela não o faria.

**#**

**#**

**N/A.:** Yey! Enfim saiu a fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu escrevi com bastante dedicação, porque não é um casal do qual eu goste... Mas depois dessa fic até que acho os dois bonitinhos.

É isso... Reviews? *-*


End file.
